silenthillitaliafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Silent Hill 4: The Room
Silent Hill 4: The Room è il quarto gioco della serie ''Silent Hill''. Il gioco è stato rilasciato il 17 Giugno 2004 in Giappone, il 7 Settembre 2004 nel Nord America, il 17 Settembre 2004 in Europa. Silent Hill 4: The Room è stato rilasciato per Playstation 2, PC e Xbox. E' stato il secondo gioco della serie a contenere un sottotitolo, seguendo l'espansione di Silent Hill 2. Trama Nota: per maggiori informazioni sull'Otherworld di Walter Sullivan, vedi Otherworld di Walter Sullivan. 'Prologo' Henry Townshend vive a South Ashfield, una città non molto lontana da Silent Hill. E' un ragazzo felice che vive negli appartamenti South Ashfield Heights. Un giorno, si trova misteriosamente serrato nel suo appartamento, la Room 302. Il giovane ha tutte le notti lo stesso incubo, e non può scappare nè dalla finestra, nè dall'ingresso, che è chiuso dall'interno. Nessuno, nemmeno le persone che si trovano davanti alla sua porta, riescono a sentirlo mentre grida aiuto. I vicini notano l'assenza di Henry, ma non se ne importano più di tanto (persino il custode, con la chiave dell'appartamento, non riesce ad entrare). Dopo cinque giorni di prigionia (Henry si sente come se il suo corpo fosse stato congelato, e non ha nemmeno fame), Henry trova un buco nel bagno del suo appartamento. Armato con solo un tubo di ferro si avventura nell'Otherworld di Walter Sullivan. Il buco conduce in strani luoghi, abitato da creature pericolose e immortali. Il buco in cui si infila è simile all'Halo of the Sun. Ogni volta che Henry oltrepassa il buco dirigendosi a casa sua, si sveglia nel suo letto. In questi "Otherworld" assiste agli omicidi di altre persone intrappolate come lui: quando le persone muoiono nell'Otherworld, muoiono anche nel mondo reale. Più Henry andrà avanti nella storia, più dettagli scoprirà su Walter Sullivan, un serial killer di Ashfield di parecchi anni fa, che si è lasciato alle spalle numerose vittime. Successivamente Walter venne arrstato e si suicidò nella sua cella. Queste vittime però sembrano uccise allo stesso modo delle vittime di Sullivan, quindi diversi elementi indicano che Walter Sullivan sia tornato come fantasma. Le sue nuove vittime sono Cynthia Velasquez, Jasper Gein, Andrew DeSalvo, e Richard Braintree. 'La storia di Walter' Walter Sullivan è nato nella Room 302, dove vive Henry. I suoi genitori lo abbandonano subito dopo la sua nascita e il ragazzo non li rivide mai più. Il custode Frank Sunderland portò il neonato ad alcuni medici, che lo affidarono all'Orfanotrofio Wish House, che si trova nei boschi che circondano Silent Hill, e dove venivano insegnati i rituali e il credo della setta dell'Ordine. Walter cominciò così a credere che la Romm 302 fosse sua madre, e da adulto decide di "risvegliarla", purificandola col rito dei 21 Sacramenti, che richiede 21 vittime. Walter uccise 10 persone in modi diversi, ma a tutte asportò il cuore. Dopo, Walter eseguì il Rituale della Santa Assunzione, che gli permise di essere l'undicesima vittima, e quindi, dopo essersi suicidato, riuscì a rimanere "in vita". Le quattro vittime che Henry incontra sono quelle che vanno dalla 16esima alla 19esima. Nell'Otherworld, Henry incontra anche due Walter Sullivan: l'adulto, immortale, e il bambino, rievocato dai ricordi di Walter. 'Eileen Galvin' Un altro personaggio importante del gioco è Eileen Galvin, la vicina di Henry che abita nella Room 303. Nella prima metà del gioco, il giocatore non può interagire con lei, ma può osservarla attraverso un piccolo buco della stanza 302. Ascoltandola, Henry capisce che la ragazza deve andare ad una festa. Dopo aver esplorato i primo quattro Otherworld di Walter Sullivan, arriva nel quinto Otherworld: una versione alternativa degli appartamenti South Ashfied Heights. Henry vede Walter bussare alla porta di Eileen. Dopo aver trovato la chiave della casa della ragazza, Henry entra e la trova sanguinante e morente sul pavimento, essendo stata aggredita da Walter e designata come prossima vittima. Eileen ringrazia il piccolo Walter per averla protetta da Walter adulto e sviene. Credendo che Eileen sia morta, Henry si sveglia nel suo appartamento. 'Otherworld rivisitati' Nella seconda parte del gioco, Henry noterà che il suo appartamento è pieno di infestazioni che stanno penetrando dall'Otherworld. Dopo aver esplorato i primi cinque Otherworld, Henry si sveglia e nota dalla finestra l'ambulanza del St. Jerome's Hospital. Nel suo bagno appare quindi un nuovo buco che porta all'ospedale, dove incontra Eileen viva. I due decidono di proseguire insieme e di trovare una via d'uscita dal mondo di Walter. Quando Henry cerca di far passare Eileen nel buco, si rende conto che lui è l'unico a poterlo fare. Eileen gli racconta di Joseph Schreiber, un giornalista scomparso sei mesi prima che Henry andasse ad abitare nella Room 302. Henry e Eileen decidono di andare "nella parte sua parte più profonda e cercare la verità". Dopo aver lasciato l'ospedale, Henry e Eileen si trovano in cima ad una scala a chiocciola, piena di cadaveri ed ombre. Ogni Otherworld è collegato tra loro da questa scala, e i due giovani devono percorrerla tutta fino ad arrivare alla "verità". Gli Otherworld sono gli stessi di prima, tranne per il fatto che alcune aree inaccessibili in precedenza diventano ora disponibili, e ogni vittima è diventata un fantasma che cerca di uccidere Henry. Nel primo Otherworld rivisitato, Henry incontra Cynthia Velasquez, che ha dei lunghissimi capelli che le coprono la faccia. Nel secondo Otherworld, Henry incontra Jasper Gein perennemente avvolto dalle fiamme. Esplorando questo mondo, Henry scopre che ora Walter Sullivan li sta inseguendo. Nel terzo Otherworld, Henry incontra Andrew DeSalvo che dev'essere immobilizzato con la Spada dell'Obbedienza. Nel quarto Otherworld, Henry incontra Richard Braintree, che ha l'abilità di teletrasportarsi. In questo mondo Walter Sullivan rapisce la sua parte innocente. Henry e Eileen raggiungono il fondo della scala e si trovano nella Room 302 del passato, ricordo di Joseph Schreiber. Henry e Eileen incontrano l'uomo nella stanza, che appare sotto forma di statua appesa al soffitto. Joseph racconta ai due la storia di Walter e svela che gli Otherworld sono stati creati tramite il rituale della Santa Assunzione di Walter. Prima che la sua voce scompaia, Joseph dice loro che sono le ultime vittime: Eileen "la madre rinata" e Henry "colui che riceve saggezza". Devono uccidere Walter se vogliono impedire i 21 Sacramenti, altrimenti sarà lui ad uccidere loro. Nella Room 302 Henry rimane sotto shock quando scopre una stanza segreta in cui è nascosto il cadavere di Walter Sullivan. Dopo aver usato le chiavi trovate nel cappotto del cadavere, Henry apre la porta del suo appartamento e scopre che gli appartamenti South Ashfield Heights sono stati intrappolati nell'incubo. Eileen riappare nel corridoio e continuano a stare insieme. Nell'Otherworld degli appartamenti, Henry entra nella stanza di Frank Sunderland: qui scopre il cordone ombelicale di Walter Sullivan che Frank ha tenuto conservato in una scatola. Henry comincia a vedere dei ricordi di Walter Sullivan, e cade a terra in preda ad un forte mal di testa. Eileen cerca di calmarlo ma poi se ne va in cerca di Walter bambino e si separano. Henry ritorna nella Room 302 e scopre che il cadavere di Walter è scomparso, e al suo posto c'è un buco. Henry entra nel buco e si imbatte in una grande stanza, con al centro uno strano meccanismo circondato da una pozza di sangue. Ci sono anche otto lance e un mostro gigante simile ad un tronco. Walter Sullivan affronta Henry, che nel frattempo capisce che Eileen è posseduta e si sta incamminando verso il meccanismo, ignara che sta tentando di uccidersi. Inizia così l'ultimo combattimento del gioco: Henry usa il cordone ombelicale di Walter sul mostro, che gli permette di infilzarlo con le lance, dopodichè Walter diventa di nuovo mortale e Henry lo sconfigge. 'Finali' Il gioco possiede quattro finali. Due fattori determinano il finale, ossia se Henry salva Eileen in tempo (è possibile farlo piazzando vicino a lei le Candele Sacre) e se riesce ad eliminare la maggior parte delle infestazioni dal suo appartamento. In questo gioco non c'è un finale UFO. *'Fuga:' Walter cade a terra e alza il braccio dicendo "mamma". La stanza inizia a tremare. Eileen ancora viva e non più posseduta stramazza al suolo. Henry la chiama e si protende verso di lei, poi l'inquadratura passa sul piccolo Walter che bussa alla Room 302 dell'Otherworld, chiedendo a sua "madre" di farlo entrare. Poi cade in ginocchio e scompare, e la porta dell'appartamento si apre. Henry sta andando via dagli appartamenti di South Ashfield, si guarda indietro e prosegue, dicendo il nome di Eileen. Il giorno dopo, Henry visita Eileen in un ospedale normale, le sorride e le dà un mazzo di fiori, dicendo che il loro rapporto è diventato più forte. Eileen gli dice: "Temo che dovrò trovarmi un nuovo posto in cui vivere, eh?". E' considerato il finale migliore. Per ottenerlo devi: impedire che Eileen raggiunga il meccanismo - liberare l'80% della stanza di Henry dalle infestazioni. *'Madre:' questa scena è uguale a quella del finale Fuga, tranne per il fatto che quando Henry visita Eileen all'ospedale, lei gli dice "Beh, penso che ora posso ritornare a South Ashfield Heights". Appare poi l'appartamento di Henry com'era all'inizio del gioco, coperto da ruggine e sangue. Ciò lascia intendere che la Room 302 e Eileen sono ancora posseduti. Per ottenerlo devi: impedire che Eileen raggiunga il meccanismo - non esorcizzare la Room. *'Morte di Eileen:' Walter cade a terra e alza il braccio dicendo "mamma". La stanza inizia a tremare. L'inquadratura passa sul piccolo Walter che bussa alla Room 302 dell'Otherworld, chiedendo a sua "madre" di farlo entrare. Poi cade in ginocchio e scompare, e la porta dell'appartamento si apre. Vediamo Henry seduto ancora una volta sul suo letto, mentre ascolta alla radio la notizia della morte di Eileen a causa delle sue ferite. Henry cade in ginocchio e pronuncia il nome di Eileen. Per ottenerlo devi: lasciare che Eileen raggiunga il meccanismo e muoia - liberare l'80% della stanza di Henry dalle infestazioni. *'21 Sacramenti:' Walter cade a terra e alza un braccio dicendo "mamma". Henry cade in ginocchio davanti a lui, in preda ad un forte mal di testa. Henry si rialza e si comporta come se fosse posseduto da Walter. Vediamo il giovane Walter nella Room 302 come all'inizio del gioco, coperta da ruggine e sangue. Il bambino si rannicchia nel cuscino e dice: "Sono a casa, non permetterò a nessuno di entrare in alcun modo...staro qui con te per sempre...". Dopo si sente una notizia alla radio annunciare la morte di Eileen, Henry, e altre persone, mentre Walter resta immobile vicino al muro. Questo è il peggior finale, ma ironicamente è considerato il più interessante dalla critica. Per ottenerlo devi: lasciare che Eileen raggiunga il meccanismo e muoia - non esorcizzare la Room. Timeline Timeline approssimativa degli eventi che hanno portato a Silent Hill 4: The Room. 40 anni prima *A South Ashfield vengono costruiti gli appartamenti South Ashfield Heights. 34 anni prima *Walter Sullivan nasce nella Room 302 e i suoi genitori lo abbandonano. *Frank Sunderland scopre Walter Sullivan e lo porta al St. Jerome's Hospital. *Walter viene affidato all'Orfanotrofio Wish House ed entra a far parte dell'Ordine. 28 anni prima *Dahlia Gillespie dice al piccolo Walter, all'età di 6 anni, che la Room 302 è sua madre. *Walter inizia a vagare per Ashfield con l'autobus o con il treno e visita gli appartamenti South Ashfield Heights regolarmente. *Walter incontra Richard Braintree e rimane spaventato dall'uomo. 26 anni prima *Walter a 8 anni viene a sapere del nome di Cynthia, che allora aveva circa 3 anni, da qualche parte ad Ashfield. *Ad Ashfield, Walter ferisce un gattino nel negozio di animali di Steve Garland. Circa 15-20 anni prima *Walter (di circa 15-19 anni) riceve una bambola malandata da Eileen Galvin, che allora aveva 5 anni. 16 anni prima *Cynthia, all'età di 13 anni, ridicolizza il diciottenne Walter Sullivan nella stazione metropolitana di South Ashfield. *Un uomo di mezz'età vestito di nero (probabilmente il padre biologico di Walter) lascia a William Gregory un orologio rotto. 10 anni prima *A 24 anni, Walter Sullivan uccide 10 persone in 10 giorni e gli asporta il cuore. I 10 cuori sono di Jimmy Stone, Bobby Randolph, Sein Martin, Steve Garland, Rick Albert, George Rosten, Billy Locane, Miriam Locane, William Gregory e Eric Walsh. Questo diventa il Caso Walter Sullivan. *La polizia arresta il falso Walter Sullivan, che si suicida nella sua cella con un cucchiaio. *Gli inquilini di South Ashfield Heights notano Walter Sullivan nell'edificio con un oggetto pesante, dell'olio bianco, una ciotola, e una sacca con del sangue. *Walter Sullivan esegue il rituale della Santa Assunzione e si crocifigge nella Room 302. Facendo ciò crea gli Otherworld e diventa la vittima 11: "Assunzione". 7 anni prima *3 anni dopo il Caso Walter Sullivan (10 Cuori), la polizia scopre la vittima 12 "Vuoto" (Peter Walls) e credono che l'assassino voglia copiare Walter Sullivan. 4 anni prima *Frank Sunderland scrive sul suo diario che Walter Sullivan è nato 30 anni fa. 3 anni prima *Joseph Schreiber comincia a fare delle ricerche su Walter Sullivan. *La polizia scopre la vittima 13 "Oscurità" (Sharon Blake). *La polizia scopre la vittima 14 "Tristezza" (Toby Archbolt). 2 anni e 6 mesi prima *Joseph Schreiber scompare, diventando la vittima 15 "Disperazione". 2 anni prima *Henry Townshend si trasferisce nella Room 302. Eventi di ''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' *Henry Townshend viene intrappolato nella Room 302. *Walter Sullivan uccide le vittime 16, 17, 18, 19 (Cynthia "Tentazione", Jasper "Fonte", Andrew "Vigilanza", e Richard "Chaos"), *Le vittime 20 e 21 rimangono intrappolate nell'Otherworld di Walter Sullivan (Eileen Galvin "La Madre Rinata" e Henry Townshend "Colui Che Riceve Saggezza"). *A seconda del finale, Walter Sullivan completerà i 21 Sacramenti, o Henry riuscirà ad impedirglielo. Gameplay Silent Hill 4: The Room è il primo gioco della serie ad avere la visuale in prima persona. Il giocatore osserva l'appartamento di Henry Townshend in prima persona e qui accede al suo unico save point e varca il buco nel bagno. Per la prima metà del gioco, la stanza curerà anche il giocatore. Nella seconda parte del gioco, quando la Room diventa posseduta, può togliere salute al personaggio. Nei livelli principali del gioco il giocatore userà la prospettiva in terza persona come tutti i giochi della serie. Differentemente dagli altri titolo, il giocatore ha un inventario limitato che può essere gestito interagendo con il baule nella stanza di Henry. Verranno introdotte anche armi che si possono rompere, come le mazze da golf. Uno dei cambiamenti più netti è la presenza di fantasmi, le vittime immortali di Walter Sullivan. I fantasmi danneggiano Henry con la loro aura, che può essere neutralizzata dalle Candele Sacre o dai Medaglioni Sacri. Gli stessi oggetti possono esorcizzare l'appartamento. I mostri possono anche essere immobilizzati per diverso tempo con la Spada dell'Obbedienza. Nella seconda parte del gioco, Henry verrà accompagnato dalla vicina Eileen Galvin. Eileen non può morire mentre è con Henry, ma se viene danneggiata viene posseduta sempre di più da Walter Sullivan. A causa delle sue ferite, Eileen cammina più lentamente rispetto ad Henry, e non può arrampicarsi per le scale. Il giocatore potrà equipaggiare anche Eileen con un'arma, per combattere con Henry o per difendersi. I danni che Eileen subirà, determineranno il finale del gioco. In questo gioco sono assenti la torcia e la radio, anche se Henry possiede uno stereo. Diversamente dagli altri titoli, il gioco non si svolge nella città di Silent Hill, ma a South Ashfield, e gli eventi di questo gioco sono solo marginali a quelli che coinvolgono Alessa Gillespie. Recensioni Silent Hill 4: The Room ha attirato l'attenzione della CNN, della BBC, del Times, così come tutti i principali critici di giochi. Sono state fatte diverse critiche a questo gioco, come l'obbligo di dover visitare costantemente la Room 302, la capacità di tenere solo 10 oggetti nell'inventario, e la mancanza di enigmi e boss. C'è anche l'assenza della radio, della torcia, e del finale UFO, che sono elementi base della serie. La storia, le musiche, gli ambienti e la grafica sono stati ben lodati. Le versioni per Playstation 2 e Xbox hanno avuto un punteggio di 8.0 dalla IGN. PS2 *IGN: 8.0 *Gamespot: 7.9 *1Up.com: 7.0 *Gametab: 76% *Gamerankings: 76% (basato su 62 recensioni) *Metacritic: 76 su 100 (basato su 54 recensioni) Xbox *IGN: 8.0 *Gamespot: 7.9 *Gamestats: 8.0 *Gametab: 77% *Gamerankigs: 74% (basato su 45 recensioni) PC *IGN: 7.0 *Gamespot: 7.6 *1Up.com: 7.0 *Gametab: 75% *Gamerankings: 71% (basato su 21 recensioni) *Metacritic: 67 su 100 (basato su 20 recensioni) Connessioni ad altri Silent Hill *''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' usa due personaggi minori tratti dai giochi precedenti, e li riutilizza come personaggi principali. L'antagonista del gioco, Walter Sullivan, è stato prima citato in un quotidiano in Silent Hill 2 ''per essersi suicidato dopo aver ucciso i gemelli Billy e Miriam Locane. Questi appaiono nel gioco sotto forma di mostro "gemello vittima". Il secondo personaggio riutilizzato è Joseph Schreiber, che appare come scrittore di un articolo di giornale in [[Silent Hill 3|''Silent Hill 3]], in cui condanna la "Hope House", orfanotrofio gestito dall'Ordine. Heather Mason troverà l'articolo di giornale nel Brookhaven Hospital. *Frank Sunderland è il padre del protagonista di Silent Hill 2, James Sunderland. Nel gioco di dice che James è scomparso insieme a sua moglie "diversi anni fa". Nel cimitero di Silent Hill 2 è possibile trovare la tomba di Walter Sullivan. *''Silent Hill 2'' sembra contenere diverse anticipazioni di Silent Hill 4. Ad un certo punto, James entra in un bar con un messaggio criptico scarabocchiato sul muro: "C'era un buco qui. Ora non c'è più". Ciò potrebbe riferirsi ai buchi che Henry trova nel bagno e che lui stesso usa per viaggiare tra i mondi di Silent Hill 4. *Eileen Galvin possiede un pupazzo di Robbie il Coniglio seduto sul suo letto, che è apparso inizialmente in Silent Hill 3. *L'Halo of the Sun, che appare per la prima volta in Silent Hill 3, appare durante la schermata di caricamento ed è rappresentato dai buchi che Henry attraversa per andare nel mondo di Walter. Musiche La colonna sonora originale del gioco è Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks, composta da Akira Yamaoka e lanciata in Giappone il 17 Giugno 2004. Il cd contiene tracce che non sono state usate nel gioco. La colonna sonora principale di Silent Hill 4: The Room è stata scritta da Joe Romersa e cantata da Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Viene suonata durante la morte di Cynthia. Come Silent Hill 3, anche qui sono presenti tracce cantate, come Cradle of Forest (la colonna sonora finale), Your Rain, Tender Sugar e Waiting for You - live at "Heaven's Night". In Dance Dance Revolution: Extreme è presente il remix della canzone Your Rain. Le tracce del cd, rispetto alle altre canzoni, sono più ritmate.